


Fairytale – A whisper in the dark

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, dark&twisty, re-post from 2008
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Auf diesen Augenblick hatte sie fast ein halbes Jahr lang gewartet und jetzt wollte sie nur noch eines – das dieser Augenblick nie mehr endete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Fairytale – A whisper in the dark**

**.**

**_Prolog_ **

**_._ **

_Meri hatte sich ihre rosa Bettdecke, schützend über den Kopf gezogen, während sie ihren Teddybär fest an ihren kleinen Körper presste. Die Stimmen im Haus waren laut. Schrecklich laut. Und sie klangen auch nicht wie die nach Mommy und Daddy, sondern böse und wütend. So wie die Stimmen im Fernsehen, wenn sie Abends heimlich von der Treppe aus zusah. Die Stimmen die sie jetzt hörte, ließen sie vor Angst in ihrem Schlafanzug zittern._  
_Immer wieder linste sie vorsichtig unter der Bettdecke hervor und betrachtete die Schatten, die ihre pinke Nachttischlampe auf die Wände warf. Meri wollte aufstehen und sich auf den Flur schleichen, so wie sie es manchmal tat, wenn sie wusste das ihre Mommy nicht zu Hause war. Aber jetzt traute sie sich nicht._  
_Ihr Daddy war nicht zurück gekommen und sie verstand nicht warum. Sie hatten in ihrem Lieblingsbuch gelesen und da sie noch einmal Durst bekommen hatte, war ihr Daddy nach unten gegangen um ihr noch ein Glas Saft zu holen, aber er war nicht wieder gekommen._  
_Und jetzt waren da diese Stimmen. Laut und schrill und fast so als ob jemand weinen würde. Unsicher fragte sie sich ob ihr Daddy vielleicht den Fernseher so laut gestellt hatte. Aber warum sollte er den Fernseher anmachen, wo sie doch die Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende gelesen hatten?_  
_Ob er sie vergessen hatten? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Mommy vergass sie. Oft sogar. Erst letzte Woche im Supermarkt. Plötzlich war sie allein dort gewesen._  
_Ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt von einem Schrei, ließ Meri erschrocken zusammenzucken. Dann war es still._  
_Erneut lugte sie unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor und drückte dabei ihren Teddy fest an sich, während sie zögernd aus dem Bett kletterte und zu Tür ging. Im Flur war es dunkel._  
_Normalerweise hatte sie Angst, allein im Dunkeln, aber sie wollte wissen warum ihr Daddy nicht zurück kam. Tapfer machte sie auf dem Weg zur Treppe. Jetzt konnte sie es ganz deutlich hören. Ein leises Weinen und es kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. War das ihre Mommy?_  
_Im Sitzen rutschte sie langsam die Stufen hinunter. Frank, ihren Teddybär, den sie von ihrem Daddy hatte, hielt sie dabei fest an sich gedrückt. „Mommy?“ fragte sie leise, während sie barfuss ins Wohnzimmer stolperte._  
_Dort saß ihre Mommy auf dem Fußboden. Sie hatte eine große Flasche mit buntem Etikett in den Händen, den Blick auf den Fußboden gerichtet._  
_Meri kannte die Flasche, eigentlich stand sie sonst immer im Schreibtisch ihrer Mommy, aber eigentlich sollte sie das gar nicht wissen. Sie wäre noch zu klein, hatte Daddy ihr einmal erklärt, als sie ihn danach gefragt hatte._  
_„Mommy,“ flüsterte Meri noch einmal vorsichtig._  
_„Geh schlafen.“ Antwortet ihre Mommy diesmal, ohne jedoch dabei den Kopf zu heben und ihre Stimme klang seltsam, so wie manchmal wenn sie traurig war. Und jetzt war sie traurig. Sie weinte, dass konnte Meri sehen._  
_„Daddy hat mir noch keine Geschichte vorgelesen,“ antwortete sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme. Sie wollte nicht das ihre Mommy ihr böse wurde und sie wusste wie schnell das passieren konnte._  
_Sie wollte nur so gerne noch ihre Gute Nacht Geschichte hören, die mit dem fliegenden Jungen, dessen Namen sie immer vergass und dafür brauchte sie ihren Daddy, den ihre Mommy las ihr keine Geschichten vor._  
_„Daddy ist weg, Meri.“ „Nein Mommy, er wollte mir Saft holen, er ist ….“ „Meri er ist weg und er wird nicht wieder kommen.“ „Was?“ Ängstlich ließ Meri ihren Teddy sinken. „Daddy ist weg?“ Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. „Aber Mommy…“ „Geh jetzt schlafen Meri, sofort.“ „Aber Mommy…“ „Meri, geh ins Bett!“_  
_Mit einem lauten poltern schlitterte die Flasche über den Holzfussboden und zerbrach schließlich an der Wand. Erschrocken wich Meri zurück während sie auf die Scherben starrte die über das Holz splitterten und den Inhalt der Flasche der einen feuchten Fleck auf der Tapete hinterließ._  
_Erschrocken begann Meri zu weinen. Schluchzend drückte sie ihren Teddy an sich._  
_„Hör auf damit!“ fauchte ihre Mommy wütend und Meri zuckte erneut zusammen. Sie wusste das ihre Mommy böse wurde wenn sie weinte und Meri wollte aufhören, denn sie wollte nicht das ihre Mommy böse auf sie war, aber sie konnte nicht._  
_„Meri ich sagte hör auf zu weinen und gib das schon her!“_  
_Meri stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als ihre Mommy ihr Frank aus der Hand riss. „Damit ist jetzt Schluss, du bist schließlich kein Baby mehr.“_  
_Schluchzend folgte Meri ihrer Mommy durchs Wohnzimmer, in die Küche eilte. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Frank ganz oben auf dem Küchenschrank landete._  
_„Mommy nicht, ich bin auch ganz brav,“ flehte Meri weinend. Frank würde Angst haben. Sie hatte Angst. Sie brauchte ihn doch. Mommy bitte!“ Sie griff nach ihrer Hand, doch sie stieß Meri wütend zur Seite. „Geh schlafe!“ „Erst wenn Daddy…“ „Daddy ist weg Meri! Er ist weg und er kommt nicht wieder!“_  
_Wo war er denn hin gegangen? Er hatte doch nur Saft für sie holen wollen. Und es war doch schon Dunkel draußen. Meri verstand nicht wovon ihre Mommy sprach._  
_„Mommy bitte gib mir Frank wieder,“ schluchzte Meri leise, während sie die Hand in Richtung Schrank streckte. Doch ihre Mommy schüttelte nur wütend den Kopf. „Ab jetzt brauchst du ihn nicht mehr Meri, du bist jetzt groß. Du musst alleine zurecht kommen. So wie wir alle!“_  
_„Daddy,“ stieß Meri schluchzend hervor, während sie zusah wie ihre Mommy aus der Küche rauschte und kurz darauf hörte sie wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel._  
_Meri eilte eilig hinter ihr her, riss die Tür auf und lief barfuss hinaus in den Regen, aber sie sah nur noch wie das Auto aus der Auffahrt fuhr und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Sie tapste durch den Regen auf die Garage zu und erschrak, als sie sah das sie leer war. Daddy…_  
_Panisch stolperte Meri zurück ins Haus und ließ die Haustür weit offen stehen, während sie nach oben ins Schlafzimmer lief. Sie schob sich einen Hocker an den Schrank heran um die Türen besser öffnen zu können und ershrack. Der Schrank, in dem sonst die Hemden ihres Daddys hingen, war leer._  
_„Daddy,“ flüsterte Meri weinend, während sie sich auf den Boden sinken ließ. „Daddy.“_  
_Er war weg. Sie waren beide weg. Daddy und Mommy und sogar Frank. Und sie war allein. Sie war drei Jahre alt und allein._

* * *

 

Panisch fuhr Meredith aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch ihr dunkles Schlafzimmer schweifen und es dauerte lange bis sie begriff, dass ihre Bettwäsche nicht rosa war, an den Wänden keine Schmetterlinge hingen und nirgends Stofftiere saßen. Sie war nicht mehr drei Jahre alt und das war nicht ihr Kinderzimmer.  
Sie schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, ehe sie die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug und aus dem Bett stieg. Die Kälte die sie empfing, traf sie völlig unvorbereitet und sie schlang fröstelnd die Arme um ihren Körper, während sie sich selbst dafür schalt, dass sie die Heizung immer noch nicht hatte überprüfen lassen. Und das im Dezember. Sie war unverbesserlich. Izzie würde ihr morgen früh einen Stundenlangen Vortrag, über das Instandhalten von Häusern halten und sich schließlich selbst darum kümmern.  
Meredith schlüpfte in ihre Strickjacke, die über dem Bettpfosten hing und trat an ihr Schlafzimmerfenster heran, wo sie verblüfft inne hielt.  
Als sie zu Bett gegangen war, hatte es geregnet. Jetzt, nur wenige Stunden später, war alles mit einer weißen Schneeschicht bedeckt und dicke Flocken fielen unaufhörlich vom schwarzen Nachthimmel herab.  
Der erste Schnee den sie zu sehen bekam, seit sie Boston verlassen hatte.  
Leise um Derek nicht aufzuwecken, zog sie die Jalousien nach oben und trat noch näher ans Fenster, um einen bessern Blick auf die Einfahrt zu haben.  
Ihr dunkelblauer Jeep war kaum noch zu erkennen, ebenso Dereks Wagen, der dicht dahinter parkte.  
Bereits vor Wochen hatte Derek ihr angeboten für sie, die mit altem Gerümpel vollgestopfte Garage auszuräumen. Doch Meredith hatte lachend abgewunken und ihm erklärt das in Seattle viel zu selten Schnee fiel und das ganze, die Mühe nicht wert war. Sie seufzte resigniert. Nun würden sie sehr viel früher aufstehen müssen, um die Wagen freizuschaufeln und nicht nur das. In Seattle reichten bereits 5cm Schnee um die Stadt in ein einziges Chaos zu verwandeln. Und wenn es so weiter schneite, dann würde das am Morgen weit mehr als ein paar Zentimeter sein.  
Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie zusammen zucken, aber ehe sie sich umdrehen konnte, schlossen sich Dereks Arme um ihren schmalen Körper. Er zog sie zärtlich an sich und ließ dabei sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter sinken.  
„Es schneit,“ hörte sie ihn leise in ihr Ohr flüstern. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Fensterscheibe und sie konnte sehen das er lächelte. „Es schneit.“ wiederholte sie ebenso leise, während sie sich gegen seine Brust sinken ließ und die wohlige Wärme genoss die sein Körper ausstrahlte.  
„Ich dachte es schneit nicht in Seattle?“ murmelte er schmunzelnd, während er seine Lippen über ihren Hals wandern ließ. Meredith schloss erwartungsvoll ihre Augen, während ein sanfter Schauer über ihren Rücken jagte. „Hmmm,“ war alles was sie hervor brachte.  
„Warum schläfst du nicht,“ fragte er flüsternd und sie spürte wie seine Finger mit dem Bund ihrer Schlafanzughose zu spielen begannen. „Es ist zu kalt,“ antwortet sie ihm atemlos. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt um über ihre Alpträume nachzudenken. Jetzt will ich etwas anderes,  
„Dir st kalt?“Lachte Derek amüsiert, während er seine Hände unter ihr Shirt wandern ließ und Meredith damit ein Stöhnen entlockte. „Ist dir immer noch kalt,“ fragte er dann schelmisch, die Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut.  
Ein Frösteln durchfuhr ihren Körper und ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte Derek sie zu sich herum gedreht und küsste sie.  
Sanft und zärtlich trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder und wieder, während sie spürte wie Derek sie gierig an sich heran zog.  
Sie stöhnte auf, ehe er sie hoch hob und instinktiv schlang sie dabei ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, während sie sich von ihm zum Bett zurück tragen ließ.  
Sie schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen, als sie spürte wie seine Lippen über ihren Körper wanderten und ihr seine warmen Hände, sanft die Kleidung vom Körper streiften.  
Es schien als würde die Zeit still stehen. Als würde die Welt aufhören sich zu drehen, und alles was außerhalb dieses dunklen Zimmers lag, schien nicht mehr zu existieren und auch niemals existiert zu haben.  
Zärtlich ließ Meredith ihre Hände durch sein dunkles Haar fahren, während sich ihre Lippen immer wieder fanden und ihr klar wurde, dass er all das war, was sie brauchte. All das was sie wollte und all das worauf sie ihr Leben lang gewartet hatte.  
„Ich liebe dich Derek,“ flüsterte sie leise in die Dunkelheit, ehe ihr klar wurde was sie sagte. Die Worte kamen so leicht über ihre Lippen, als hätte sie diesen Satz schon hundert Mal zuvor gesagt, aber das hatte sie nicht. Das war das erste Mal.  
Er hielt inne, hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten und ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, während er ihr liebevoll eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht strich.  
„Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr Meredith,“ flüsterte er leise und beugte sich dann erneut zu ihr herab um sie zu küssen.  
Sie spürte wie er sie noch fester an sich zog und legte ihm instinktiv die Arme um den Hals um ihm noch näher sein zu können, während sie seinen atemlosen Kuss erwiderte.  
Auf diesen Augenblick hatte sie fast ein halbes Jahr lang gewartet und jetzt wollte sie nur noch eines – das dieser Augenblick nie mehr endete.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytale – A whisper in the dark**

**.**

**_Kapitel 1_ **

**_._ **

_„Mommy?“ Langsam öffnete Meri die Tür ihres Kinderzimmers und machte vorsichtig einen Schritt auf den dunklen Flur hinaus. Sie lauschte einen Augenblick und wartete dann auf das Geräusch, dass sie eben geweckt hatte. Und da, da war es wieder. Sie hielt inne, jetzt war sie sich sicher das es aus der Küche kam._  
_Gerne wäre sie zurück unter ihre warme Bettdecke gekrochen und hätte ihr Gesicht in den rosa Kissen vergraben, doch seit ihr Daddy fort war musste sie auf ihre Mommy aufpassen._  
_Sie hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest, während sie leise nach unten schlich. Vielleicht war sie nur wieder auf dem Küchenfußboden eingeschlafen, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit. Dann würde Meri ihr in ihr Bett helfen, sie zudecken und ihr einen Gutenachtkuss geben. So wie ihr Daddy das immer gemacht hatte._  
_Doch ihr Daddy war fort. Und seit dem war alles anders._  
_„Mommy,“ flüsterte Meri fragend, während sie barfuss in Richtung Küche tapste. „Mommy?“ Sie verharrte in der Küchentür und lauschte, jetzt war alles still und es war zu dunkel um etwas erkennen zu können._  
_Sie streckte sich und stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen, um den Lichtschalter erreichen zu können, denn obwohl sie schon vier Jahre alt war, war sie dafür noch immer zu klein._  
_Sie musste erst ein paar Mal in die Luft hüpfen, ehe sie ihn schließlich mit den Fingerspitzen erwischte und das grelles Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung, die Küche durchflutete._  
_Sie blinzelte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Meri wieder etwas sehen konnte._  
_„Mommy,“ stieß sie schließlich atemlos hervor, als sie sah das ihre Mommy, auf den Fließen vor der Spüle lag._  
_Meri schluckte, sie hatte ein nervöses Kribbeln im Bauch und noch während sie mit kleinen wachsamen Schritten, in Richtung Spüle ging, wusste sie das irgendetwas anders war. Anders als all die Nächte zuvor._  
_„Mommy“, flüsterte sie leise, während sie neben ihr in die Knie ging und dabei das Haar aus ihrem bleichen Gesicht strich. „Mommy?“ wiederholte sie dann, lauter, als zuvor ihre Worte und endlich öffnete sie die Augen._  
_Ihre Mommy blinzelte kurz, ehe sie kaum verständlich flüsterte. „Geh schlafen.“_  
_Meri biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wollte sie nicht wütend machen, aber jemand musste sich doch um sie kümmern. Und ihr Daddy war nicht mehr da._  
_„Mommy du musst doch ins Bett gehen,“ stammelte Meri leise, während sie tröstend nach ihrer Hand greifen wollte, doch etwas warmes nasses auf der haut ihrer Mutter, ließ sie erschrocken zurück fahren. Irritiert ließ sie den Blick sinken und stieß dann einen spitzen Schrei aus._  
_Blut. Überall. Auf der Bluse ihrer Mommy, dem Fußboden, Meris Händen und der Hose ihres viel zu klein gewordenen Schlafanzugs, den ihr Daddy ihr geschenkt hatte._  
_„Mommy du hast dir weh getan!“ stieß sie panisch hervor und versuchte dann rasch auf die Füße zu kommen. Sie musste Hilfe holen. Sofort. „Mommy wir brauchen Hilfe!“ „Nein Meri!.“ „ Aber Mommy du blutest, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll,“ erwiderte Meri ängstlich, während sie versuchte, sich an die Telefonnummer des Krankenhauses zu erinnern in dem ihre Mommy arbeitete. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie die Nummer nicht mehr wusste._  
_„Mommy ich muss Hilfe holen“, flüsterte sie schließlich hilflos, während sie tapfer gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. Sie wollte nicht weinen, denn sie wusste das sie ihre Mommy damit nur wütend machte._  
_„Nein Meri, nein. Du darfst niemanden anrufen. Hörst du Meri.“ stöhnte ihre Mommy erneut, mit undeutlicher Stimme und ehe Meri reagieren konnte, schnellte ihre Hand nach vorn und umfasste damit Meris schmales Handgelenk. Es tat weh und Meri konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurück halten._  
_„Mommy“, jammerte sie leise und schluchzend. „Mommy bitte!“ Doch ihre Mommy schüttelte nur hektisch den Kopf. „Nein Meri, nein…“_  
_Ihr Griff verstärkte sich und Meri schrie entsetzt auf. „Mommy du tust mir weh….“ Doch ihre Mommy reagierte nicht. Meri schluchzte. Sie hatte Angst. Wo war ihr Daddy? Warum hatte er sie alleine gelassen?_  
_„Was soll ich denn machen Mommy,“ wimmerte Meri verzweifelt, während sie versuchte, ihr Handgelenk zu befreien, doch sie schaffte es nicht. „Geh Schlafen.“ „Aber…“ „Nein Meri, geh, geh jetzt!“_  
_Die Stimme ihrer Mommy ließ Meri zusammen zucken und sie schluchzte erneut panisch auf. Sie konnte spüren das ihre Mommy böse auf sie war und das ließ sie in ihrer Verzweiflung nur noch lauter weinen._  
_Warum war niemand hier? Warum hatte ihr Daddy sie nur allein gelassen? War er auch böse auf sie? So böse wie Mommy es war?_  
_Erst als der Schmerz in Meris Handgelenk nachließ, sah Meri auf. Die Augen ihrer Mommy waren geschlossen und ihre Hand lag nur ruhig auf ihrem Bauch._  
_Meri unterdrückte einen Schrei, während sie sich hastig aufrappelte und dann ohne ihre Mommy noch einmal anzusehen aus der Küche und durch den Flur in Richtung Haustür stolperte._  
_Sie musste Hilfe holen._  
_Weinend und ohne auf den strömenden Regen zu achten, tapste sie in die Nacht hinaus und eilte über den nassen Asphalt der Einfahrt in Richtung Strasse, während sie verzweifelt um Hilfe schrie._

* * *

 

Schreiend fuhr Meredith aus dem Schlaf hoch. Panisch sprang sie aus dem Bett und starrte dann voller Entsetzen an ihrem Körper hinunter, in der festen Überzeugung, überall Blut zu entdecken. Doch da war kein Blut. Ungläubig starte sie auf ihre zitternden Hände. Das konnte doch nicht sein, eben war doch noch… „Meredith!“  
Ein fester Griff an ihren Schultern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie erschrocken aufblicken. Sie erwartete das wutverzerrte Gesicht ihrer Mutter und duckte sich bereits instinktiv aus Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, doch als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie nicht Ellis Grey, sondern Derek vor sich stehen.  
Er hatte mit beiden Händen fest ihre Oberarme umschlossen und musterte sie voller Entsetzen, während schier unablässig ihren Namen rief.  
Meredith blinzelte verwirrt. Wo war sie? Und warum brüllte Derek sie an?  
„Meredith!“ Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich der Griff auf ihre Arme schmerzhaft verstärkte und Derek sie zu schütteln begann. In seinen blauen Augen funkelte eine Mischung aus Panik und Wut.  
Was habe ich getan?  
„Meredith du musst atmen! Atmen!“ Sanft, aber bestimmt legte Derek seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so ihm in die Augen zu sehen und im selben Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie die Luft anhielt.  
Ich ersticke…  
Panisch schoss ihre Hand nach vorn und krallte sich Halt suchend in Dereks T – Shirt, während sie hektisch nach Luft rang. Ihre Lungen schmerzten und das Zimmer schwankte bedrohlich vor ihren Augen. Sie taumelte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und sackte kraftlos in Dereks Arme. Mit einem sanften, aber festen Griff, dirigierte er sie geschickt zurück zum Bett, während er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte sie solle atmen. „Ein und aus Meredith, ganz langsam.“  
Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von ihm auf die Matratze drücken und versuchte dabei verzweifelt, ihre Atmung dem Rhythmus seiner Worte anzupassen.  
Ein und aus. Ein und aus, Meri….  
Mühsam zwang Meredith sich, die Bilder die sich unaufhaltsam in ihren Kopf drängten zu verscheuchen, während sie auf den dunklen Holzfußboden starrte.  
Nicht jetzt, bitte… nicht jetzt …  
Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte sie, dass Derek im Badezimmer verschwand und kurz drauf mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zurückkam.  
„Hier trink einen Schluck,“ murmelte er sanft, während ihr das Glas an die Lippen hielt.  
Meredith gehorchte schweigend und lauschte dabei auf ihren Atem, der zwar nur stoßweise, aber doch schon etwas gleichmäßiger ging.  
Es ist vorbei Meri…  
Stumm sah sie zu wie Derek das Glas auf den Nachtisch sinken ließ und dann vor ihr in die Knie ging. Er musterte sie besorgt, während er nach ihrer Hand griff um ihren Puls zu fühlen.  
„Besser?“ fragte er dabei vorsichtig, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.  
Nein, sag es ihm Meri…  
Meredith biss sich fest auf die Lippen, verdrängte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf und zwang sich dann zu einem Nicken.  
Es war nur ein Alptraum, erinnerte sie sich selbst. Nichts weiter.  
Erschrocken fuhr sie aus ihren Gedanken auf, als hinter ihr die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Izzie lautstark ins Zimmer polterte. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie atemlos, während sie ängstlich ihren Blick zwischen Derek und Meredith hin und her schweifen ließ. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe sie schließlich irritiert ihre Kaffeetasse sinken ließ.  
„Ich wollte nicht stören, ich dachte nur ich hätte…“ murmelte sie dann entschuldigend und deutet unsicher in Richtung Tür. „Ich werd dann mal wieder…“  
Meredith wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Derek sich erhob und ihr zuvor kam.  
„Alles in Ordnung , Meredith hatte nur einen Alptraum.“ antwortete er ruhig, ehe er Meredith einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und dann im Badezimmer verschwand.  
„Ein Alptraum?“ wiederholte Izzies fragend, während die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter Derek ins Schloss fiel.  
Meredith sah auf. Izzie musterte sie mit einem besorgten Blick und Meredith fragte sich instinktiv, wie laut sie gewesen sein musste, dass sie sowohl Derek, als auch Izzie derart in Panik versetzt hatte. Schuldbewusst biss sie sich auf die Lippen, ehe sie beschämt eine Antwort murmelte. „Ja Izzie nur ein Alptraum. Alles in Ordnung.“  
Es war nicht nur ein Traum Meri! Das weißt du doch! Sag es ihr!  
Kraftlos wandte Meredith den Blick ab und presste ihre Finger gegen die Schläfen.  
Nicht jetzt…nicht jetzt … bitte nicht jetzt …  
„Meredith, ist wirklich alles ok?“ Meredith konnte hören, wie Izzies Schritte sich ihr näherten und sie zwang sich zu einem Nicken. „Ja Izz, nur Kopfschmerzen,“ erwiderte sie fast tonlos und wechselte dann hastig das Thema. „Schneit es noch?“ fragte sie gespielt lässig und registrierte zufrieden das Lächeln, dass sich fast augenblicklich auf Izzies Gesicht ausbreitete.  
„Ja Meredith und wie!“ rief sie strahlend, während sie ans Fenster hastete. „Und es sieht wirklich nicht so aus, als ob es so schnell aufhören würde! Ich hab schon seit Jahren nicht mehr soviel Schnee gesehen!“  
Meredith unterdrückte tapfer ein genervtes Stöhnen, während sie Izzies Blick folgte. Tatsächlich fielen noch immer dicke weiße Flocken vom Himmel und damit zerschlug sich nun auch endgültig Merediths letzte Hoffnung, dem Winter Drama in diesem Jahr, ein weiteres Mal entkommen zu können.  
Prompt ergriff sie ein Frösteln und erinnert sie damit unsanft daran, dass die Heizung noch immer nicht funktionierte.  
Verdammt!  
Sie zu Izzie hinüber, die noch immer am Fenster stand und vor Freude strahlend wie eine dreijährige, gähn dem Himmel starrte. „Wegen der Heizung Iz…“, begann Meredith schließlich zögernd, während sie sich innerlich bereits auf eine Standpauke gefasst machte, doch zu ihrer Verblüffung schüttelte Izzie nur lachend den Kopf.  
„Ich hab mich schon darum gekümmert Meredith, heute Abend müsste sie funktionieren.“ Damit warf sie Meredith ein Lächeln zu, ehe sie an ihr vorbei Richtung Flur eilte  
„Beeilt euch, ich hab Frühstück gemacht.“ sagte sie dabei fröhlich. „Wir sollten lieber etwas früher losfahren als sonst!“ Und ehe Meredith etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Izzie bereits die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen und Meredith blieb allein auf ihrem Bett zurück.  
Einen Augenblick lang lauschte sie auf die Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer, dann ließ sie sich kraftlos zurück in ihre Kissen sinken und schloss müde die Augen.  
Sie konnte noch immer den Regen auf ihrer Haut spüren, während sie in ihrem Blutbefleckten Schlafanzug barfuss über die dunkle Straße stolperte und sie konnte ihre Schreie hören. Laut und schrill. Die Schreie eines verzweifelten Kindes.  
Es hatte nicht länger als fünf Minuten gedauert, bis die ersten Nachbarn aus ihren Häusern gestürmt waren, doch es hatte sich angefühlt als wären es Stunden gewesen. Und sie war allein gewesen. Völlig allein.  
Meredith biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie die Tränen spürte die unaufhaltsam in ihr empor stiegen.  
Nicht jetzt … bitte … bitte nicht jetzt …  
Es waren Jahre vergangen seit jener Nacht, doch sie hatte nie mehr ein Wort darüber verloren, zu niemandem.  
Aber du hast es nie vergessen … nicht war Meri?  
Nein, das hatte sie nicht.  
Ich habe gar nichts vergessen können, dachte sie bitter, während sich ihre Finger in ihre Handflächen bohrten.  
Es war immer da gewesen, direkt unter der Oberfläche und hatte nur darauf gewartet, endlich hervor brechen zu können.

* * *

 

„Ach komm schon Meredith, jetzt wo es sogar schneit! Warum kann ich nicht heute schon einen kaufen gehen?“ „Weil ich es sage Izzie!“ „Aber Meredith…“ „Nein Izzie! Nein!“  
Genervt stützte Meredith den Kopf in ihrer Hände, während sie düster aus dem fahrenden Wagen, hinaus in den Schnee starte. „Wir haben heute den 14. Dezember!“ fügte sie dann mürrisch hinzu. „Und in meinem Haus wirst du nicht zehn Tage vor Weihnachten einen Baum aufstellen! Verstanden!“ Sie warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und konnte sehen wie Izzie schmollend das Gesicht verzog, während Alex sich kaum noch das Lachen verkneifen konnte.  
„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?“ blaffte sie ihn wütend an, während sie sich in ihrem Sitz aufsetzte und zu den beiden herum fuhr.  
Sie hatte ja gleich gewusst das es eine dumme Idee war, gemeinsam in die Klinik zu fahren, dachte sie missmutig, während sie erst Izzie und dann Alex wütend anfunkelte. Und an all dem war nur der Schnee Schuld.  
Nur deswegen war Izzies Auto nicht angesprungen und nur deshalb hatte Derek den beiden angeboten sie in seinem Wagen mit zur Klinik zu nehmen.  
Und nur aus diesem einen Grund, musste sie jetzt ein Gespräch über Weihnachtsbäume und Dekorationsartikel führen und das zehn Tage vor dem vor den Feiertagen. Ihrer Meinung nach, noch immer viel zu früh für solche Diskussionen.  
„Jetzt komm schon Meredith,“ murmelte Derek sanft neben ihr, während er ohne einen Blick von der Straße zu nehmen, beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte. „Was sind den schon zehn Tage?““Was zehn Tage sind?“ Die Worte waren über Merediths Lippen ehe sie sich bremsen konnte. Grimmig starrte sie Derek an, der noch immer völlig ungerührt von ihrem Wutausbruch auf die Fahrbahn hinaus blickte. „Zehn Tage sind wirklich nicht lange Meredith, und Weihnachtsbäume sind schön. Ich mag Weihnachtsbäume.“  
„Aber ich nicht!“ zischte Meredith wütend, während sie ihren Blick abwandte und zornig aus dem Fenster starrte. Doch der Anblick des Schnees, der sich zu beiden Seiten der Straße türmte, trug nicht dazu bei ihre Laune zu verbessern. Im Gegenteil. Sie musste sich zusammen reisen, um nicht weiter wild drauflos zuschimpfen.  
Sie hatte weder Interesse an diesem Feiertag, noch an der Vorweihnachtszeit oder dem Winter im Allgemeinen. Sie wollte keine Weihnachtslichter und keinen bunten Schmuck den man gemeinsam an einen Baum hängte. Sie wollte keine seltsam stupiden Familienfeiern, keine besinnliche Musik und keine Kerzen, selbst auf Geschenke konnte sie gut verzichten .  
Ihr lag noch das Weihnachtsfest des vergangenen Jahres im Magen und sie hatte nicht das geringste Interesse an einer Wiederholung.  
Erzähl ihm warum Meri, sag es ihm endlich!  
Wütend presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander, während sie sich zwang die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen und warf dabei einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Sie waren schon fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät und sie konnte schon jetzt Baileys entnervten Gesichtsausdruck vor sich sehen, von ihren bissigen Bemerkung mal ganz abgesehen.  
Ein weiteres Mal verfluchte sie sich im Stillen dafür, dass sie sich nicht von Derek hatten helfen lassen die Garage auszuräumen, denn dann hätten sie heute Morgen nicht fast eine ganze Stunde damit zu gebracht, die Autos von den enormen Schneemassen zu befreien.  
Erschöpft ließ sie den Kopf gegen die kalte Scheibe sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Wenigstens hatten sie es so eilig gehabt, dass sie Dereks Fragen geschickt hatte ausweichen können. Das war nicht der erste Alptraum gewesen. mit dem sie ihn in den letzten Nächten aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte und sie wusste das sie früher oder später eine seiner Fragen würde beantworten müssen, aber bis dahin hatte sie vor soviel Zeit zu schinden, wie nur irgend möglich.  
Er wird es merken Meri, du wirst es nicht für immer für dich behalten können!  
„Doch das werde ich!“  
„Was wirst du?“ Erschrocken fuhr Meredith aus ihren Gedanken auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass Dereks Wagen bereits auf dem Parkplatz des Seatltle Grace parkte und ein Blick in den Rückspiegel verriet ihr das Alex und Izzie bereits ausgestiegen waren. Und wenn sie das in der Dunkelheit richtig erkannte, bahnten sie sich bereits einen Weg durch den Schnee in Richtung Haupteingang.  
„Meredith?“ Dereks Stimme ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken und unter dem sanften Griff seiner Hand, fuhr sie schließlich zu ihm herum.  
Sie konnte sehen wir er einen Augenblick überrascht inne hielt, ehe er mit besorgter Stimme fragte: „Alles in Ordnung?“  
Meredith schluckte. Verdammt! „Meredith?“  
Hastig strich sie sich ihr blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, während sie sich zu einem Lächeln zwang. „Ja ich .. Ich bin nur eingenickt….“ murmelte sie entschuldigend, während sie hastig den Sicherheitsgurt löste und aus dem Wagen steigen wollte, doch Derek hielt sie zurück, noch ehe sich ihre Hand auf den Türgriff legen konnte.

* * *

 

„Was ist los?“ fragte Derek sanft, während er seine Hand auf Merediths Wange ruhen ließ und sie so zwang ihn anzusehen.  
Dabei konnte er deutlich den Anflug von Panik erkennen, der über ihr Gesicht huschte, so wie bereits ein paar Stunden zuvor, als sie schreiend aus dem Schlaf hoch gefahren war.  
Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ ihn frösteln. „Ich bin nur müde,“ murmelte sie schließlich, ohne ihm dabei jedoch in die Augen zu sehen.  
Derek schwieg betreten, während er seinen Blick einen Moment lang, auf ihr ruhen ließ.  
Sie hatte sich abgewandt und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie stumm aus dem Wagenfenster starrte. Sie war nicht nur müde. Etwas beschäftigte sie, dass war mehr als offensichtlich. Aber er wusste es hatte keinen Sinn sie zu drängen, sie würde ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen.  
Seufzend öffnete er die Tür seines Wagens. „Um noch mal auf die Weihnachtsbäume zurück zu kommen,“ wechselte er dabei das Thema, während er den Schlüssel zog und aus dem Wagen stieg. „Ich bin der Meinung der würde sich gut machen im Wohnzimmer!“  
„Vergiss es Derek!“ hörte er sie augenblicklich missmutig antworten, während sie ihm aus dem Wagen folgte und laut die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss warf. Der genervte Blick den sie ihm dabei zuwarf ließ Derek schmunzeln, er liebte es wenn sie wütend wurde, es machte sie noch unwiderstehlicher, als sie es ohne hin schon war.  
Er griff nach seiner Tasche und beeilte sich dann, den Wagen abzuschließen und ihr zu folgen.  
„Ach komm schon Meredith,“ sagte er lächelnd. „Wir könnten zusammen das Haus schmücken. Vielleicht besorgen wir ein paar Lichterketten für die Veranda? Und was hältst du von Weihnachtskeksen? Hast du nicht als Kind auch heimlich vom Teig genascht?“ Er beobachtet sie von der Seite, während er ihr durch den Schnee in Richtung Haupteingang folgte.  
Noch immer fielen dicke Flocken vom Himmel und Derek fühlte sich unweigerlich an New York erinnert. Gerade jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit glomm das Heimweh in ihm auf und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seine Familie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
„Ich habe nie Kekse gebacken Derek. Und ich hatte noch nie etwas für Weihnachten übrig.“ murmelte Meredith neben ihm schließlich mürrisch und riss ihm damit aus seinen Gedanken. Sie hatte den Blick fest auf irgendeinen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet, während sie hastig auf den Eingang zusteuerte. Er musste sich beeilen, um überhaupt mir ihr Schritt halten zu können.  
„Du hast nie Kekse gebacken? Und nie einen selbstgebastelten Weihnachtsstrumpf an den Kamin gehängt?“ fragte er vorsichtig, während er sie musterte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob das wirklich ihr Ernst war. Doch sie verzog keine Miene, während sie sprach. „Nein Derek habe ich nicht, spielt das denn eine Rolle?“ Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, ohne dabei ihren Gang zu verlangsamen.  
„Nein, aber ich denke, wenn du all das nie gemacht hast,“ antwortete er ihr sanft. „Sollten wir das dringend nachholen.“ Er warf ihr ein Lächeln zu, doch sie reagierte nicht. Stattdessen konnte er sehen wie sie fest die Lippen aufeinander presste. In ihrem Gesicht ein gequälter Ausdruck, den er nicht deuten konnte. Er hielt inne.  
Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer Hand und zwang sie so stehen zu bleiben. „Was ist los Mer?“ fragte er dann ruhig, während er sie prüfend musterte.  
„Nichts Derek, aber ich komme zu spät, also…“ murmelte sie genervt, während sie versuchte sich los zu machen, doch Derek gab nicht nach, sondern zog sie stattdessen zärtlich in seine Arme.  
Lächelnd musterte ihr blasses Gesicht, dessen Wangen von der Kälte gerötet waren. Sie sah wunderschön aus, selbst wenn ihre strahlend grünen Augen, ihn wütend anfunkelten. So wie sie es jetzt gerade taten.  
„Derek,“ stöhnte sie genervt, während sie erneut versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. „Komm schon wir sind spät dran und Bailey wird…“ „Bailey ist noch gar nicht da…“ unterbrach Derek sie leise, während er ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und zufrieden feststellte, wie endlich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Woher willst du das wissen,“ murmelte sie fragend, während sie sich von ihm, diesmal ohne Widerstand, noch enger in die Arme schließen ließ.  
„Ihr Wagen ist nicht da.“ antwortete Derek ihr lächelnd und ließ dabei seine Hände, durch ihren offenen Mantel, zu ihrer Taille wandern. „Derek!“ stieß sie überrascht, aber mit vorwurfsvollem Blick hervor, während sie sich hastig umblickte.  
Jedoch nur um festzustellen dass im Augenblick allein auf dem dunklen Parkplatz standen.  
„Wir haben noch etwas Zeit,“ flüsterte Derek schelmisch und beugte sich zu ihr, um sanft den Schal an ihrem Hals beiseite zu schieben.  
Er konnte spüren wie seine Berührung, sie in seinen Armen zittern ließ und lächelnd ließ er sein Lippen über ihren Hals wandern, wohl wissend was er da tat und was es bei ihr auslösen würde.  
„Derek,…“ stieß sie heiser hervor, während sie einen weiteren, doch diesmal sehr halbherzigen Versuch startete, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien . „Wir können nicht … ich hab nicht … ich muss….“ „Was…“ fragte Derek mit einem Lächeln und ließ dabei seine Finger am Bund ihrer Hose entlang wandern.  
„Derek… nein ich… verdammt…“ Willenlos stöhnte sie auf und ließ dann ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken. Er spürte wie sich ihre Hand fest in den Stoff seines Mantels krallte, als er seine Finger tief in den Bund ihrer Jeans gleiten ließ.  
Das erwartungsvolle Zittern ihres Körpers in seinen Armen, zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er schob seine Hand noch ein Stück tiefer, am Stoff ihres Slips entlang.  
Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, ehe Meredith nach Luft japste, hastig einen Schritt zurück machte und ihn so zwang seine Hand zurück zu ziehen.  
„Lass uns in dein Büro gehen,“ stieß sie atemlos hervor, während sie sich erneut hastig umsah und dabei ihren Mantel schloss.  
„Was ist mit dem Weihnachtsbaum,“ flüsterte er neugierig und zog sie dabei, ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten, wieder eng an sich heran.  
„Das ist nicht fair,“ stammelte sie heiser, während Derek seine Lippen flüchtig über ihren Hals wandern ließ. Er musste unweigerlich lächeln, während er ihren vor Erwartung schaudernden Körper, sanft in seinen Armen hielt.  
„Heißt das ja?“ fragte er nach einer Weile leise, während er sich von ihr löste und den Kopf hob, um sie anzusehen.  
Jetzt glühten ihre Wangen und in ihren Augen glitzerte das selbe Verlangen, dass er in seinem Inneren spürte. Er liebte sie, er wollte sie und wenn sie ihn gelassen hätte, dann hätte er sie wohl nie mehr losgelassen.  
„Können wir dann in dein Büro gehen,“ murmelte Meredith schmunzelnd, während sie ihn mit ihren glänzenden Augen taxierte.  
Lachend nickte Derek ihr zu.  
„Na dann kauf meinetwegen fünf“, antwortete sie ihm frech und fügte dann flüsternd hinzu: „Aber zuerst machen wir da weiter wo wir eben aufgehört haben.“  
Mit diesen Worte und einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, eilte sie lachend in Richtung Haupteingang davon.  
Derek schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf, während er ihr folgte.  
Ja, er liebte es wenn sie wütend wurde.  
Er liebte sie. Meredith. Seine Meredith.  
Und nach all diesen Monaten, in denen er halbherzig versucht hatte eine Ehe zu retten die schon seit Jahren vorbei war, hinderte sie endlich nichts mehr daran glücklich zu werden.

* * *

 

„Gut das ich meine Sachen alle in deinem Büro habe,“ murmelte Meredith schelmisch, während sie sich das blaue OP Hemd, über den Kopf zog und lächelnd zu Derek hinüber blickte, der auf dem Rand seines Schreibtisches saß und ihr beim anziehen zusah.  
„Was für ein Verschwendung diese OP Kleidung doch ist“, erwiderte er ungerührt, während sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
Lachend schüttelte Meredith den Kopf.  
„Du bist unmöglich Derek!“ „Ist das nicht das was mich so unwiderstehlich macht?“ Sie sah wie er aufstand und auf sie zukam.  
Schmunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, unwiderstehlich macht dich etwas anderes!“ Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, während sie ihr Haar hastig, mit einer Hand, zusammenband und dann nach Stetoskop und Pager griff, die neben ihren anderen Sachen auf der Couch lagen.  
„So, was denn?“ fragte Derek, während er sie an ihrer Hand zu sich in die Arme zog.  
Meredith lachte. „Das erzähl ich die heute Abend wenn wir alleine sind!“ Mit diesen Worten stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Doch noch während sich ihre Lippen auf seine legten, spürte sie wie er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schloss und sie erneut gierig an sich zog.  
Meredith spürte wie ihre Knie erneut nachgaben und sie musste all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um sich von ihm loszumachen.  
„Ich muss los,“ murmelte sie dann entschuldigend, als sie seinem enttäuschten Blick begegnete. „Ich komme sowieso schon zu spät,“ fügte sie hinzu, ehe sie sich hastig von ihm los machte und in Richtung Tür hastete.  
Bevor mein Verstand wieder versagt, sagte sie sich selbst, während ihr allein bei dem Gedanken an die vergangene Stunde, dass Blut in die Wangen schoss.  
Überraschender Weise hatten sie es tatsächlich bis in sein Büro geschafft, im Aufzug hatte sie bereits nicht mehr daran geglaubt.  
Sie hoffte nur inständig das sie niemand gesehen hatte.  
„Sehen wir uns zum Mittagessen?“ Dereks Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah auf. „Mittagessen?“ wiederholte sie dann fragen, während sie ihn musterte. „In der Cafeteria oder hier?“  
Er lachte. „Ok, erwischt.“ Meredith schüttelte, gespielt entrüstet, den Kopf. „Vielleicht war das mit dem eigenen Büro doch keine so gute Idee von ,““ fügte sie dann lachend hinzu, während sie bereits die Tür öffnete.  
„Meredith?“ „Ja?“ Sie sah auf.  
Derek lächelte. „Ich liebe dich,“ flüsterte er dann leise.  
Meredith spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch und ein Lächeln das über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte sie dann ebenso leise, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.  
Sie verharrte einen Augenblick lächelnd vor der Tür, seine Worte noch in ihren Ohren. Ich liebe dich.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe ihr wieder einfiel das sie sich beeilen musste.  
Hastig machte sie sich los und eilte dann zum Treppenhaus und nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, auf ihrem Weg nach unten.  
Inzwischen war Bailey mit Sicherheit da und mit jeder Minute die sie zu spät kam, würde sie es schlimmer machen. Sie war sich bereits jetzt sicher, mindestens zwei Wochen lang keinen OP mehr, von Innen zu sehen.  
Das eigene Büro ist wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen, dachte sie schmunzelnd während sie, im Erdgeschoss angekommen, durch eine Tür des Treppenhauses, in die Eingangshalle stolperte.  
Sie durchquerte hastig die große Halle in Richtung Notaufnahme, während sie einen kurzen Blick durch die verglaste Front nach draußen warf. Noch immer fielen unaufhörlich dicke weiße Schneeflocken vom Himmel.  
Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet gehabt. Schließlich hatte es schon seit Jahren keinen Schnee mehr in Seattle gegeben, dass hatte ihr jedenfalls der Wetterbericht weismachen wollen. Jetzt war sie sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher.  
Sie dachte gerade darüber nach in welcher der Kisten im Keller ihr Wintermantel sein konnte , als eine Stimme hinter ihr, sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Meri.“

* * *

 

„Was willst du hier?“ stieß Meredith wütend hervor, während sie Anna forsch am Arm packte und hinter sich in Richtung Ausgang zog.  
Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust, während sie ihren Blick hastig durch die Eingangshalle schweifen ließ, in der Hoffnung bisher keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben.  
„Das nenne ich mal eine Begrüßung,“ hörte sie Anna hinter sich sarkastisch murmeln, doch statt ihr zu antworten, ignorierte Meredith ihre Worte, während sie sie achtlos mit sich hinaus in die Kälte zog.  
Die eisige Winterluft die ihr dabei entgegen schlug, ließ sie in ihrer OP Kleidung frösteln, doch sie nahm es kaum wahr, ebenso wenig die Schneeflocken dir ihr der Wind unsanft in die Augen trieb.  
Zu sehr war sie mit den Gefühlen und Erinnerungen beschäftigt, die allein Annas Anblick bei ihr auslösten.  
Sie hat es versprochen…sie hat es doch versprochen…dachte Meredith panisch und wütend zugleich, während sie sich selbst ermahnte sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
Die Klinik war kein guter Ort um die Beherrschung zu verlieren… jedenfalls nicht schon wieder.  
Als sie ein ganzes Stück von den Eingangstüren entfernt waren, blieb Meredith schließlich abrupt stehen. „Was zum Teufel willst du hier,“ stieß sie wütend hervor, während sie zu ihr herum wirbelte.  
Einen Moment lang war es still und es war nichts zu hören außer ihrem gleichmässigen Atem und dem Wind der laut über den Parkplatz fegte.  
Meredith schluckte, während Annas Augen sie still taxierten. Suchend und ungläubig zugleich.  
Es ist als wäre es gestern gewesen, dachte Meredith schaudernd. Anna sah noch immer genauso aus wie an ihrem letzten Abend auf dem Flughafen. Das lange pechschwarze Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern und umrahmte dabei ihr bleiches Gesicht. Der dunkle Mantel und die Stiefel, die sie passend zu dem vermutlich sehr kurzen Rock trug, waren neu, aber unverkennbar der gleiche Stil wie einst.  
Und ihre Stimme hatte noch immer den unverkennbar sanften Klang, als sie mit ihren Worten die Stille durchbrach.  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst Meri,“ flüsterte sie heiser.  
Meredith wandte erschöpft den Blick ab, während sie sich darum bemühte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Vermisst…. Sie fühlte die Schuld die sich schwer auf ihre Schultern legte. Sie hatte Anna nicht vermisst – sie hatte sie verdrängt und versucht sie zu vergessen. Bis heute…  
„Was willst du hier Anna,“ wiederholte Meredith schließlich mit zitternder Stimme ihre Frage, nicht sicher ob sie die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.  
Anna lachte kurz auf, ehe sie einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. „Ist das alles was dir einfällt?“ fragte sie dabei sarkastisch und Meredith biss sich instinktiv auf die Lippen, als sie die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hörte.  
Was hast du denn erwartet, Anna? dachte Meredith kraftlos. Hast du erwartet ich wäre jetzt stärker als damals?  
„Du hast es mir versprochen…“ war jedoch alles was sie über die Lippen brachte, während sich ihre Hände instinktiv zu Fäusten ballten.  
Sie hatte versprochen ihr nicht zu folgen, versprochen das sie nie wieder darüber reden würden. Und jetzt stand sie hier, direkt vor ihr. Sie verstieß gegen alles was sie sich geschworen hatten und Meredith war nicht bereit dazu. Nicht jetzt.  
Sie sah zu wie Anna mit den Schultern zuckte, während ein entschuldigendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Versprechen sind dazu da um sie zu brechen Meri.“ flüsterte sie leise und wurde schließlich laut von Merediths Pager übertönt. .  
Doch Meredith wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen und sie musste nicht erst nachsehen um zu wissen das es war. Ihr war schon jetzt klar, was ihr zu spät kommen für Konsequenzen haben würde, aber im Moment konnte sie sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als auf das was sich direkt vor ihr befand. Anna.  
Die Gefühle in ihrem Innern fochten einen Kampf aus und Meredith hatte bereits jetzt Mühe sich zurück zuhalten.  
Sie hatte sich dazu gezwungen nicht mehr daran zu denken und jetzt konnte sie spüren wie sich die Tür, von der sie geglaubt hatte sie für immer verschlossen zu haben öffnete, als wäre sie nie verschlossen gewesen.  
Und es war als wäre seit ihr letzten Begegnung kein Tag vergangen.  
Meredith musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich umzudrehen und Anna allein auf dem Parkplatz zurück zu lassen. Sie wollte weg, soweit wie sie nur konnte und sie wusste das einzige, was sie im Augenblick davon abhielt, nicht ihr Verstand war, sondern lediglich die Tatsache das sie heute morgen mit Dereks Wagen gekommen waren, zudem sie keinen Schlüssel hatte.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben das du wirklich hier arbeitest,“ Annas Worte rissen Meredith abrupt aus ihren düsteren Gedanken.  
„Was willst du damit sagen,“ fragte sie schnippisch, während sie den Kopf hob.  
„Na was schon Meri!“ Anna zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern. „Es ist die Klinik in der deine Mutter gearbeitet hat und nun trittst du freiwillig in ihre Fußstapfen. Du wohnst wieder im selben Haus und kümmerst dich mehrmals die Woche um sie. Und wir reden hier von deiner Mutter, der Frau die du am allermeisten verabscheust!“  
Das ist nicht wahr Anna… Das weißt du doch…  
Meredith ließ beschämt ihren Blick sinken „Die Dinge haben sich geändert,“ flüsterte sie dabei leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu der jungen Frau vor ihr.  
„Wenn willst du davon überzeugen Meri?“ lachte Anna ungläubig und ihr Lachen ließ Meredith frösteln. Hastig wandte sie den Blick ab, als sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.  
Bitte nicht jetzt, dachte sie verzweifelt, während sie versuchte ihre Angst vor Anna zu verbergen, auch wenn sie wusste das sie ihr nichts vormachen konnte. Nicht Anna. Nicht nach allem was sie gemeinsam…  
„Meri“ flüsterte Anna sanft, während sie eine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte und sie so zwang ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Du hast dich nicht verändert, Sweetheart.“  
Meredith wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Ihr Herz klopfte so heftig in ihrer Brust, dass sie sich fragte ob sich so ein Herzinfarkt anfühlen musste. Ihr Kopf war zum zerbersten gespannt, während ihr Frühstück heftig in ihrem Magen rebellierte.  
Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, während sie eine Hand gegen ihren Magen presste und sich zwang tief durchzuatmen. Sich auf dem Parkplatz zu übergeben und das nüchtern, war nichts was sie auch noch in ihre Chroniken aufnehmen wollte.  
„Ist alles ok, Meri?“ Annas Stimme drang nur schwach, wie durch einen dichten Nebel zu ihr hindurch und Meredith musste sich anstrengen um ihren Worten folgen zu können.  
Ob alles in Ordnung war? Am liebsten hätte sie laut gelacht. Nichts ist mehr in Ordnung, dachte sie wütend und ehe sie wusste was sie tat, sprudelten die Worte auch schon unaufhaltsam, aus ihrem Mund.  
„Hör auf damit!“ schrie sie laut gegen den Wind. „Nichts ist ok Anna! Gar nichts! Du hast es mir versprochen! Du hast es mir geschworen! Das war alles worum ich dich jemals gebeten habe! Konntest du dich denn wirklich nicht daran halten! Ich will dich hier nicht!“  
Zitternd suchte Meredith an der Wand hinter ihr nach Halt, während sie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu wie das Lächeln aus Annas Gesicht wich und sich stattdessen eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Enttäuschung, über ihre feinen Gesichtszüge legte. Erneut ergriff Meredith ein Schuldgefühl das ihr ein weiteres Mal den Atem raubte.  
Es tut mir leid Anna…es tut mir so leid…  
Sie suchte nach Worten, um sich zu entschuldigen doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, ließ eine wohlvertraute Stimme sie panisch aufblicken.  
„Meredith!“  
Einen Augenblick lang war sie überzeugt davon das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Derek…nein…bitte nicht jetzt  
Voller Entsetzen sah Meredith zu, wie er durch den Haupteingang direkt auf sie zukam.  
Ihre Hand krallte sich in die Backsteinwand hinter ihr, während die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr bereits seit dem aufwachen folgte, immer wieder leise wisperte …Ich komme dich holen Meri…

* * *

 

Schützend zog Derek den Kragen seines Arztkittels höher, während er durch den Schnee, eilig auf Meredith zu lief.  
Je näher er ihr kam umso besorgter wurde er. Ihr Blick wirkte panisch, während sie ihm mit großen Augen entgegenblickte.  
Er war gerade auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria gewesen, als er sie wild gestikulierend mit einer jungen schlanken Frau, vor dem Haupteingang hatte stehen sehen.  
Irgendetwas an ihrem Blick und der Tatsache das sie in Nichts weiter, als der dünnen OP Kleidung mitten im Schneegestöber stand, hatte ihn beunruhigt selbst die Klinik verlassen lassen.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, dass war offensichtlich. Die Frau die Meredith gegenüber stand, war nun ihrem Blick gefolgt und beobachtete sein Näherkommen, mit einem überraschten Lächeln, dass ihn irritiert blinzeln ließ.  
Kannte er sie? Ein Gefühl des Wiedererkennens ergriff ihn, aber er konnte ihr Gesicht keiner Erinnerung zuordnen  
Er warf ihr einen knappen Blick von der Seite zu, während er noch im Laufen aus seinem Kittel schlüpfte.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er Meredith voller Besorgnis, ehe er ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sanft seinen Arztkittel über ihre Schultern legte.  
„Seit wann stehst du denn schon hier draußen?“ fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu, während er einen sorgenvollen Blick auf ihre blau gefrorenen Lippen warf.  
Derek sah zu wie sie nach Worten suchte, doch ehe sie etwas auf seine Frage erwidern konnte, trat die Frau neben ihm einen Schritt nach vorne und streckte ihm dann ihre Hand entgegen.  
„Das ist meine Schuld,“ antwortete sie ihm entschuldigend und Derek spürte wie er rot wurde, als ihm seine eigene Unhöflichkeit bewusst wurde, doch die junge Frau lächelte ihn ruhig an, während sie sich vorstellte. „Mein Name ist Anna. Anna Parker. Meredith und ich kennen uns aus Boston.“  
„Tut mir leid,“ murmelte Derek schuldbewusst, ehe er ihre zarte Hand ergriff. „Derek Shepherd“, erwiderte er höflich.  
Er sah zu wie sie langsam nickte. „Ich weiß.“  
Ihre Worte ließen Derek überrrascht inne halten. Hatte ihn sein Gefühl nicht getäuscht? Oder hatte Meredith…  
„Oh,“ murmelte er irritiert, während er einen Blick zu Meredith hinüber warf, die jedoch nur starr auf den schneebedeckten Asphalt blickte.  
„Ich weiß leider nicht,…“ setzte er vorsichtig an und spielte dabei bereits in Gedanken mehrer Möglichkeiten durch, jedoch ohne Erkenntnis.  
Er sah zu wie sie rasch mit den Händen abwinkte, ehe sie ihm antwortete. „Nicht weiter wichtig.“  
Derek nickte nachdenklich, während er sie vorsichtig musterte. Sie war unnatürlich blass, was durch das schwarze Haar und die dunkle Kleidung nur noch mehr betont wurde, aber er war sich sicher, dass das bewusst so gewählt worden war.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er das unangenehme Schweigen bemerkte das sich zwischen sie senkte und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, dass er ihr Gespräch unterbrochen hatte.  
Was auch immer zwischen den beiden vorging, es schien nichts zu sein wobei Meredith Hilfe benötigte, denn er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie von seiner Anwesenheit wenig begeistert war. Sie starrte nur stumm auf Boden, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.  
„Ich glaube ich störe hier,“ murmelte er schließlich zögernd, während er der jungen Frau vor sich erneut seine Hand entgegen streckte.  
„Hat mich gefreut,“ erwiderte er dabei freundlich. „Mich auch .“ Sie nickte ihm zu, ehe sie noch einmal fragend zu ihm aufblickte.  
„Kennen sie ein gutes Hotel in der Stadt? Mein Kommen war spontan, deshalb weiß ich nicht wie das mit den Hotelzimmer in Seattle so kurz vor Weihnachten ist.“  
„Ein Hotel?“ Derek musterte sie einen Augenblick lang verwundert. „Das Gästezimmer in Merediths Haus ist doch…“ Ehe er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wusste er das es ein Fehler gewesen war. Aber es war bereits zu spät.  
Er sah zu wie Meredith ruckartig den Kopf hob und ihn mit einem derart zornigen Blick ansah, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Das hört sich doch gut an,“ erwiderte dagegen Anna erfreut neben ihm, ohne Merediths Reaktion Beachtung zu schenken.  
„Wir sehen uns dort?“ fragte sie stattdessen in ihre Richtung, während sie bereits ihre Autoschlüssel aus der Manteltasche zog, ganz so, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit nur auf diese Einladung gewartet.  
Meredith hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und nickte stumm, einen Ausdruck in den Augen, den Derek noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte und den er unmöglich deuten konnte.  
Anna hob noch einmal kurz die Hand, ehe sie in Richtung Parkplatz davon eilte und verblüfft registrierte Derek schließlich, wie sie in einen schwarzen Porsche stieg, der im Halteverbot, nur ein paar Schritte entfernt parkte.  
Die Hotelsuche wäre wohl kein wirkliches Problem gewesen, dachte er unsicher, während er sich fragte wer Merediths Freundin eigentlich war.  
Er sah ihr einen Augenblick lang verwirrt nach, ehe er sich abrupt Meredith zu wandte.  
„Wie kommt sie in dein ….“ „Sie hat einen Schlüssel.“ beantwortete sie ihm seine Frage, noch bevor er sie zu Ende gestellt hatte, während sie missmutig auf ihre Unterlippe biss.  
Einen Schlüssel? Was zum… Er hatte mehr als eine Frage, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte ihm klar, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war.  
Das Entsetzen das er vorher in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sich nun in blanke Wut verwandelt und die richtete sich allein gegen ihn. Jedenfalls im Augenblick.  
„Meredith,“ begann er vorsichtig und wollte dabei nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch sie stieß ihn wütend zurück. „Meredith es tut mir leid ich…“  
Er sah zu wie sie genervt den Kopf schüttelte. „Ist das dein Ernst Derek? Mit Izzie planst du das Weihnachtsfest und jetzt vermietest du auch noch die Zimmer in meinem Haus?“  
Er wollte etwas einwenden, doch sie winkte mürrisch ab, während sie ihm seinen Kittel in die Hand drückte. „Weißt du was Derek, vielleicht solltest du heute Nacht besser in deinem Trailer schlafen!“ stieß sie wütend hervor, ehe sie sich an ihm vorbei drängte und in Richtung Haupteingang davon stürmte.  
Einen Augenblick lang war er versucht ihr nach zu laufen doch etwas an der Art wie sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte, machte ihm klar, dass alles was er jetzt tun würde falsch war.  
Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein dunkles Haar, während er zurück in seinen Arztkittel schlüpfte.  
Das würde ein langer Tag werden – dessen war er sich sicher.

**.**

**.**


End file.
